destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Heart of Darkness
Heart of Darkness is the seventeenth episode of Season 3 written by Sol and episode number 239 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'DON'T FENCE ME OUT --' A concerned Olivia tries to help a guilt-ridden Junior, but she might be in for more than she bargained for. Meanwhile, a family meeting takes a bad turn when Prue and Tamora clash over their differing views, forcing to Prue to show why she is Twice-Blessed. But Prue is soon forced to put aside her familial differences when Nathaniel Halliwell makes a shocking return and brings old secrets and feelings with him. However, Gadreel is less than happy to learn about Nate and his past with Prue and decides to take matters into his own hands... And in a shocking turn of events, Nate reveals a surprising secret, Prue realizes the truth, and Wyatt learns Gadreel's true plan. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Uncredited *Unknown actors as Cops *Unknown actors as Employees *Unknown actors and actresses as Customers Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Sparkling; Handreel (flashback) * Voice Manipulation; Prue * Orbing; Tamora, Sebastian * Mirror Manipulation; Gadreel * Telekinesis; Gadreel * Sparkling; Gadreel Spells and Rituals * Prue's Disguising Spell Artifacts * Gadreel's Medallion (flashback only) * The Book of the Angels * Gadreel's Athame's * Magic Mirror Locations In order of appearance. * Ancient Rome (500 b.c.) ** Village (flashback) ** Rufus and Viviana's home (flashback) * Olivia Clark's Apartment * Halliwell Manor * Underworld ** Gadreel's Secret Cave * HMB Group * P3 * San Francisco Police Department * Sushi Time Restaurant Trivia * There will be a flashback that shows how the Cooper and Whitmore family received their items. ** Sebastian, Melissa, and Tamora's Ancient Greek past lives - Rufus, Viviana, and Drusilla respectively, were shown during this. ** Handreel appears to those past lives to tell them that they have been chosen to guard the items (Gadreel's Medallion and the Book of the Angels) and that they must guard them with their life if needed. They agree. * Prue and Tam will argue over differing views. * Olivia is returning. * Tam has figured out the athames. * The rest of the Destined One's find out what Junior did in the last episode. * Prue holds the athame and feels something wrong, and states that she knows Darkness is giving them to humans. * Darkness is affecting people in other places as well, not just San Francisco. * Prue tells her family about what she read in the BOAngels, and that Darkness' name is Gadreel. * Prue tells the rest of the Destined Ones to move in the shadows, to take things slowly. Tamora disagrees with this, and they have a bad fight. * Melinda and Damon have an argument over his assistant Stella. * Wyatt tells Gadreel that Nate Halliwell is Prue's "second true love", which angers Gadreel. * Melinda and Charlotte talk about Damon, and Mel says that she went to Damon to hear a story about Wyatt that she didn't already know. * Melinda tells Charlotte that she's pushing Prue away because if she talks about Wyatt with Prue, the latter will break down. * Bianca is hosting an 80's themed party at P3. ** She also changed the register after the old one broke. ** The DJ for P3 left so she hired a new one with updated equipment. * Tamora and Pandora argue over Tam's choices recently. * Randi and Junior talk about Darkness, and Junior loses his temper and pulls a gun, but Marco interferes. * Prue mentions that she loves Japenese food. * Gadreel says that he created a spell in the Book of the Angels. * Gadreel infects Nate with Darkness, and Nate causes a huge scene at the restaurant * Prue exposes magic to Nate. * Marco interviews Prue on what happened at the restaurant. * Junior goes to Christopher to talk about the man he killed. * Nate reveals that he always knew Prue was a witch. He tells her his story, and that he found Isabelle Halliwell's old journal and a photo of William, Isabelle, and Matthew together. * Gadreel wants Prue, he still loves her from their past together. Music * 'Rise' by Katy Perry * 'Broken' by Lifehouse Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 3